Black Silky Ribbon
by Koori Hime
Summary: Why is it everytime somebody got the Ribbon they died a year or 2 later? What's the Ribbon for? Why is it black? Black is for death...are they meant to die after they had it? When 15 year old Shii-chan found it she never died? What does this mean for Shii
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Welcome to the story _Black Silky Ribbon_! I would like to have a lot of review's…no flames please…

Something's you need to know about BSR: The story is set after the Kira incident. Shii and Ri are the granddaughters of Light and L. (sorry all those LightxMisa fans…I'm a fan also..but hey…) so, instead of a Death Note…it's a ribbon…the details of the ribbon will be explaned more as the story continues…

Have a good read!

Koori Hime


	2. Finding The Ribbon

Black Silky Ribbon

By: Bella Cullen

Finding of the ribbon

_Life is boring _a girl thought one, gloomy morning. This girl had flowing blonde hair with sharp blue eyes. Her name—Shii Tama. It was a rainy day in Tokyo and there was nothing to do. All of her friends had gone to Kyoto the night before, leaving Shii home with her parents and younger sister. She was currently perched on her window sill watching the rain fall and the lighting flashing. Shii heard the news going on and caught bits and pieces of it. _We have an important news update. The body of 15 year old Kyari Shindo was found early this morning. Police say that she was mugged and stabbed but other people say otherwise. Police also said they found shreds of Ribbon in her hands. _ Now that caught Shii's attention. She walked into her sister's room and leaned against the doorway as the news report finished. _Her body was found by Kyoto. Could this be the work of a serial killer? More news on at 10. __A black ribbon? Was it rough? Smooth? Silky?...It's just a ribbon, why would anybody want it? Dammit! _ Shii had her head bowed so she could think. She broke out of her thoughts to hear Riiko talking. "that's scary! If I find a black ribbon I'm running away as fast as I can!" Shii rolled her eyes at this. "Your just paranoid that the killer will come find you!" with that, Shii launched herself on her sister and started tickling her. "If I find it, I'm going to bring it home and keep it!" Riiko looked at her sister like she was crazy. "But…black means death" Shii gave her sister the "Duh" look. Riiko rolled her eyes and pushed her sister off of her. Shii left her room and back into her own room to see one of her friends on messenger, she walked over to her sterio and put in Tokio Hotel—Ready, Set, Go and walked over to her lap top.

**Ai101: **Omg…did you hear about the poor girl?!

**KooriPrincess101: ** Sure did…thought it was interesting…the part about the Ribbon

**Ai101: **Well…We're going to Osaka…do you want anything?

**KooriPrincess101: ** Whatever you want is fine…I gotta go…

**Ai101: **Bai bai! Waves

_**KooriPrincess is now offline**_

She went in and changed into sweat pants and a sweatshirt and grabbed her shoes. she walked downstairs and saw her parents in the kitchen. Her mother noticed her and called her in. "Shii…would you go to the market for me?" Shii looked at her mom funny. "I…guess…" her mother smiled and handed her the list and the money. "Only get what's on the list" she said. Her father was reading the paper and hadn't noticed her yet. "bye…I'll be back" her father grunted and her mother went back to making dinner. As Shii left her house, she started walking down the sidewalk. She observed her surroundings and looked what was on the list. Tofu, noodles, milk, water, sweets, pocky; Shii rolled her 

eyes but made her way to the market. She walked past the park and noticed something from the corner of her eye. _The Ribbon! _ She noted. She ran across the street and to the ribbon. She knelt down and picked it up off the ground. It was in a small, black box with weird markings on it. She opened it and there was the ribbon. She picked it up and it felt silky and…_Brand new? But didn't they say that they found some shreds of it in Kyari's fingers? What the hell is going on?! _ She thought. She quickly put it in the box and put it in her bag and hurried along to the market. Little did she know, from the moment she picked up that ribbon, her life would change forever.


	3. Enter Ryuk!

Black Silky Ribbon

Enter Ryuk!

Shii's POV

I quickly entered the market; it was bustling with people—they were all pushing, and in a hurry. I hurriedly got what mother had requested and paid for it. As I was walking home, the wind suddenly picked up and the sun poked its head out of the black clouds. _Finally…not that I care…I just want to find out what's with this damn ribbon. _I thought to myself. _I wonder why mother was fixing up the house…are we getting any company? I know its Ri-chan's birth—_I snapped out of my thoughts. "So THAT'S why mom was fixing up the house and shit…I need to get her a present." I all but shouted. I only got a few looks. I ran home and walked in. Mother noticed me and frowned. "What's the hurry Shii?" I panted "Ri's birthday is today…Need…present!" My mother smiled softly and gestured my clothing. "Go change and shower…then you can go" I nodded and when I was walking up the stairs I felt my pocket and felt the box. _I'm going to have to hide it. Hmm…but where can I hide it? _ I thought. I walked into my room and looked around. My room was a normal teenager's room—'side from the fact that it's not pink and girly. It had a bed, with black bedding and tons of pillows. It had a mini walk in closet and a dresser. The walls were black and I had black lights posted on the walls. I had posters of a variety of bands, and a desk. I walked over to my closet and pulled out some jeans and a shirt. I also grabbed some socks and my all-star shoes. I went in and showered. I kept my thoughts focused on the box and ribbon. _The police had said that there was shreds of the ribbon in Kyari's fingers; why, when I found it, it was brand-new? I would have thought it was only going to be the ribbon, but I wasn't expecting a box. I'll have to go investigate. _ With that, I was finished with my shower and stepped out and put on my clothing. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I brushed and yanked my hair into a pony, put my shoes and socks on and went back into my room. I grabbed my bag, the box and my cell phone. I jumped out my window and walked to the mall.

**Shisu's POV**

That little brat has it! Damn her to hell! That ribbon will be mine! I'll kill her and—wait! Is that…Ryuk?! I'll have to kill him to. Hehe…this will be easier than it looks.

**Shii's POV**

I felt a presence in the air behind me; I pretended not to notice until the box started glowing. I glanced down and hid behind a tree and took it out of my pocket. The box now had weird markings on it and I heard a cackle in front of me. I looked up to find a clown face shinigami. I didn't jump, I was—surprised really. "What's your name?" he tilted his head "My name is Ryuk" My eyes widened "That name sounds familiar…do you know Light Yagimi?" he looked surprised for a moment, and then he cackled. "I did—do" I frowned "he's my grandfather" Ryuk looked at me; "What?" I rolled my eyes, still clutching the box. "He's.My.Grandfather" Ryuk looked down at the box. "You found it…" I was about to 

respond when Ri caught up with me. "Who are you talking too?" I looked at her "W-what?" She rolled her eyes in expiration. "Who're you talkin' too?" "Can't you see him?" "Who? Shii, are you going crazy?" I shook my head and put the box away. "What are you doing here?" "You weren't in your room so I thought I would come see where you are…" _Sure it is…_ I sarcastically thought. "Where were you headed?" "The cemetery…" I lied. Ri looked at me with concern in her eyes "you're going to visit him aren't you?" I nodded and she walked in the direction of home. "I'll tell mom that!" I nodded again and headed off to the mall. Ryuk flew behind me "So…do you have any apples" I shook my head no and remembered what Grandpa Light said to me when I was younger.

Flashback…10 years ago:

_Shii…this is important so pay attention ok? 5 year old Shii looked at her grandfather and pouted. "Ok gwandpa" Light signed and sat Shii on his lap. "If you run into a shinigami—death god named Ryuk, don't be afraid ok? I used to know him…he's…weird. He's obsessed with apples and be careful around him Shii…you never know if you can trust one…_

I was jogged out of my memory when I ran into someone. I groaned; "I'm sorry…" I looked at the person and gave a shocked look. The person was Alphonse! I haven't seen him since last year. He extended his hand and smiled. "How are you doing Shii?" I made a little noise in the back of my throat that made him laugh. "Same ol' Shii…what are you doing out here?" I heard Ryuk cackle behind me and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Oh…ya know…stuff…" I made up. I had to hurry, Alphonse seemed to notice and smiled. "I have to go…it was nice seeing you again Shii!" he ran off and I hurried along to the mall.

…

Once I got into the mall, I headed to the preppy store. I walked in and it was all pink. I got a few disgusted glares, and I gave them my middle finger, I looked along the walls and what-not and grabbed a pair of jeans—new ones that Ri didn't have and a shirt. I quickly paid for it and when I was walking out I heard a girl comment to her friend "What's the slut doing in here? Did she finally change her mind?" They laughed harshly and I walked up to them and grabbed one's arm tightly—enough to leave a bruise and hissed in her ear "You won't be alive tomorrow…I can promise you that" I turned to leave and laughed at the fear in their eyes. _Priceless as usual _I snickered to myself. Ryuk turned to me. "You just put the death warrant on them…you know that right?" I looked at him funny and he sighed "I'll explain later…" I shook my head and made my way home. _I'd better go visit him…it's been awhile anyway…_ I sullenly thought. I stopped by the flower shop and got one red rose and walked to the cemetery. I walked past rows and rows of headstones and dead bodies. I finally found…his.

Robert "Robbie" Smith

RIP

Loving Friend, Son and

Boyfriend 1993-2008

I kneeled down in front of him and placed the rose on the molding ground. I bowed my head and said a few words. I heard Ryuk tapping behind me and sighed and got up off the ground. I brushed off my knees and turned to face him. "Can we go know? We're being followed" I glanced around and murmured "By whom?" He looked around "Some people in pink" My eyes widened and I smirked. Ryuk took notice. "Those are the same girls in the store right?" I nodded and motioned them over. They seem kind of scared but came over anyway. _I wanna see how this ribbon works…I wonder…_ "Ryuk, when you said I put the death warrant on them…what did you mean?" he smirked "it means, that the ribbon will come out and choke them…but will leave no marks…" My eyes widened and the ribbon flew out of my pocket, and went and choked the first one—Candy. Her eyes bulged out of her head and she tried to grab it, but it wasn't there. It was _invisible…_I noted. Her lips stared to turn blue and her skin pale. She went to the other one—Kelly. Only this time, the ribbon covered her whole body and I heard the _Crack, snap_ of her bones and when the ribbon released her, her bones were sticking out of her body and her limbs were not in place. I felt sick to my stomach. I looked around and buried the bodies in one grave and put up fake names so nobody would be suspicious. I looked around and then back at Ryuk. Who was…_eating an apple_ I thought annoying. I looked at my watch and it said 9:00am. I shook my head and mumbled "It's only 9?!" I made my way out of the cemetery and realized that I didn't have the ribbon. I checked the box—it was there. I smiled secretly and made my way home.

…

Sakura Blossoms fell softly onto the ground. Their sweet scent made me more relaxed then I can care to remember. The wind softly spun them into the sky as I took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and saw my house. It's roomy and nice. It's not too big and it's not too small. Perfect size; I saw and unfamiliar car in our drive way; I made my way back into my window and snuck in. I saw Ri on my bed, reading a magazine. I sighed in annoyance. "What the fuck are you doing in my room?" She jumped at the tone of my voice. "I was just…hiding" I frowned "Why...somebody after you?" I grinned and she pouted. "No…Grandpa and Uncle L are here…" I shook my head "So? What's the deal?" She looked at me and I sat on my bed next to her "I was waiting for you" Now I understood. I took off my bag and put it in my closet and took off my shoes, grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the door. "C'mon…let's go down together" She smiled and I turned off my light and we walked downstairs.

….

My mother was the first one to notice us; she smiled sweetly and gestured us to sit down. We both sat next to each other on the couch and my father stopped talking to notice us. He nodded and went back to talking to Light and L. I rolled my eyes. My father's light brown hair had a tint of grey, his eyes were a light brown also. I felt Ri shift beside me as she took out her phone and started texting. I smirked and also took out mine to find a text already there. I frowned and looked at the number. _I don't know this number…what the hell? _ I read the text and laughed quietly and put my phone away. My father had started talking to me. "Anything interesting happen today..." I shook my head "No father…nothing" he hummed and shifted his gaze to Ri. I nudged her and she looked up at our father. Light and L were looking at us. "What?!" Ri commented. We all laughed at her expression and I started coughing. My mother rushed over to me and started rubbing my back. I put my hand over my mouth 

and started coughing harshly. I stopped and ran into my room; Ryuk had watched the whole seen, and he was cackling loudly. I glared at him and dropped to my knees, and rested my head on my arms, taking a few deep breaths. _What the hell is going on?!...this should have disappeared along time ago…why is this happening now?! _ I angrily thought.

…..

The afternoon and came and gone and I had been up in my room all day. I was currently wrapping Ri's present and was in my pajamas. I was drinking water but I was craving something more. I realized that my skin was turning paler and I had a basket of apples in here for Ryuk—who was currently floating in the air like a buffoon and had his head upside down, it made me laugh slightly. I had to convince myself that it was just a common cold. _But would a normal cold make you cough up blood? _ I wondered. I shrugged it off like it was nothing and finished wrapping her gift. I put it in my drawer next to my bed and took out the box with the ribbon in it. I was wondering what this ribbon was doing to me.

….


End file.
